Image processing functions include, among other things, printing, copying, faxing and scanning. These functions can be performed by separate image processing devices, such as copiers, printers, faxes and scanners. Alternatively, a single image processing device, sometimes referred to as a multi-function peripheral (MFP) device, can perform all of these functions itself.
When performing any of these image processing functions, the user may set one or more parameters or settings. For example, when copying a document, the user may specify the size of paper on which to make the copy, color versus black and white, ink density, and number of copies, as well as many other possible settings. These parameters are typically set at the copier or MFP. For some other functions, such as scanning and faxing, the user may be required to set the parameters of the job at the user's workstation or PC first, and then execute the job at the applicable image processing device, such as the MFP.
For the functions that require the user to first set the parameters for the job at the user's workstation or PC and then execute the job at the applicable image processing device, there may a problem in executing the job if the parameters were set incorrectly or if the image processing device cannot process the parameters correctly. In the event there is an error due to improperly set parameters or the inability of the image processing device to process the parameters correctly, the user is forced to go back to the workstation or PC, change or fix the parameters, and return to the image processing device to execute the job. This process may have to be repeated several times until the job is finally executed properly. This repeated processing results in several inefficiencies, including the loss of time and wasting of resources.